


A Simple Song

by molly31203



Category: Song to Song (2017), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: 和過去所有的床伴都不同，Charles似乎無所畏懼且無法被訓服。他知道有時候，僅僅是一個手勢、一個眼神——他都能充滿侵略性，令人畏懼。他可以很輕易地變成一個充滿危險性的狩獵者，讓人無法說不…....但Charles不同。和其他人試著逃離他不同，Charles反而更想接近他、想與他起舞。





	A Simple Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title的靈感：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmCKOpasjuw
> 
> 這是看完Song to Song (2017)後馬上有的奇怪腦洞 之後會放上英文版的
> 
> 其實英文版才是初版lol 當初是先用英文打，然後翻成中文.......但英文想再多修一下XD
> 
> 想寫這個純粹是因為Michael的角色太悲傷太像Erik了.......想給他一個好結局......然後發現唯一能給他好結局的只有Charles (James)了（欸
> 
> 故事盡量都只用 "他" 來表示Erik.....嗯對(ry

他在餐廳裡，用之前與遇見Rhonda一樣的方式遇見那個青年。那名男孩正在整理一旁的桌子，像當時的Rhonda，而他很快的便受到對方吸引，如同當時。

對方有著一頭看似鬆軟的褐髮，還有一對漂亮的藍眼睛。青年雖然有著稚嫩的臉龐，看起來卻不幼稚無知。他可以察覺到那雙藍色澄澈的眼睛與微笑裡都藏著歷經滄桑的痕跡。

男孩不像Faye或Rhonda，不像任何之前他所遇過的人。這或許就是最吸引他的原因。在男孩清理完桌面準備離開前，他出聲將對方攔下。

 

_ 我想聽你唱歌。 ( I like to hear you sing. ) _

 

他跟他說了和當時對Rhonda說的話，但是用不同的字詞組合、不同的語氣。當相似的字句從嘴中吐出時，他感覺到心底隱隱作痛。與Rhonda的回憶和微笑再次化作片片利刃，反反覆覆地折騰著自己。他握緊拳頭，試著隱藏胸口的悶通、不作聲地繼續和男孩調情，請求對方為自己唱歌。

那個男孩沒有試著逃跑。不像Rhonda或Faye，他並不害怕他。男孩僅是朝他露出微笑，毫不猶豫得答應他。沒有恐懼、猶豫或任何陰影，他的笑容是如此純粹，如此的充滿自信且美麗。

他注視著對方歌唱，接著，緩緩的，碰觸對方的手，將之拉近。

藍與綠的雙眼對視，直到那首歌來到尾聲——此刻他一隻手搭在男孩腰際上，將對方拉低，吻上對方。當他嘗到對方嘴中紅茶與佛手柑香味的時候，他心中的刺痛感似乎減緩，而Rhonda的亡魂終於停止在他身旁作祟。

 

-

 

一切突然間和過去相仿，卻又與過去截然不同。和以前一樣，他與人調情、把人帶回自己家裡。 不同的是這次他帶回來的人，Charles，並 不想從他身上得到名譽或金錢。他所追求的就像他一樣，生活中短暫的刺激。

另外是，和過去他所有的床伴都不同，Charles似乎無所畏懼且無法被訓服。他知道有時候，僅僅是一個手勢、一個眼神——他都充滿著侵略性，令人畏懼。他可以很輕易地變成一個充滿危險性的狩獵者，讓人無法說不…....但Charles不同。和其他人試著逃離他不同，Charles反而更想接近他、想與他起舞。

_「你害怕什麼？」_ 有天他這樣問，但他僅得到一抹微笑，接著感覺到對方手指在黑暗中滑過自己臉龐。

_「那你害怕什麼？」_ 對方反問。

**我害怕失去知覺。** 他想，與此同時他撐起身子，手再次碰觸此刻與自己共享床的伴侶。他的手撫過對方大腿內側、平坦的腹部、胸膛，到最後停在對方臉頰上。

 

_ 別離開。別離開。拜託請別離開。 (Don’t leave. Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.) _

 

在黑暗中，在他進入對方時，他悄聲將自己最深層的恐懼告訴對方。那些對於失去一切、對於失去知覺，還有感覺到內心裡那巨大空洞的恐懼。

這不像他平常會做的事情。他從不把自己最深層的秘密告訴他人。通常他會做的是找到那些過分善良單純、頗有姿色的男男女女，把他們深深迷住——最後再將之丟進地獄裡，藉由他們的痛苦讓自己有所知覺。

 

_ 我不能隻身一人。我不能承受失去你的痛苦。 (I can’t be left alone. I can’t afford to lose you.) _

 

他將Charles的手壓在對方頭上，緊緊抓著對方的手腕，同時一次次地像唸禱告詞似的，唸著Charles的名字。他感受著對方的身體，對方的溫度，還有對方的心跳。在黑暗中，Charles總會因他這樣的舉動而笑出聲來。在黑暗中，藉由碰觸Charles和一次又一次的耳語，他感覺有什麼正慢慢地填補著自己內心的空洞。

 

-

 

_ 這次能有所不同嗎？  _

 

他好奇著，無時無刻都在心底問著自己，這次是否能有所不同。和之前對其他人、對Rhonda一樣：他為了留住Charles，與對方做愛、帶對方到自己的工作地點，滿足對方所有的需求。

但漸漸的，他發現事情有所不同。Charles喜歡性愛，但更多時候他喜歡給予擁抱和簡單的親吻。Charles也會帶他到自己的工作地點——好一陣子後，他才發現對方不只是個普通的服務生——最重要的是他注意到Charles那些微不足道的小動作，那些簡單的小碰觸，都能讓他感到滿足。

這是他未曾體驗過的感覺。

 

_ 這次能有所不同嗎？ _

 

他漫步在翠綠的草地上，看見那頭熟悉的棕髮在陽光下閃耀，注意到Charles的微笑因為自己而變得更加燦爛。對方從遠處跑來、伸開雙臂擁抱他，彷彿他只是一個普通人，一個深深陷入戀情的普通人。

 

_ 這次能有所不同嗎？ _

 

他享受著Charles的碰觸，直到最後輕輕握住對方頑皮的手。臉上掛著有些傻呼呼的微笑，靠向對方，閉上雙眼。 他的工作讓他聽過各種不同類型的音樂，美麗或醜陋，悅耳或吵雜.......但此時的歌聲只是簡單且平凡。一首旋律與歌詞都再簡單不過的歌。

 

_ 這次能有所不同嗎？ _

 

他聽著風聲，聽著鳥的鳴叫，聽著遠處演唱會的喧鬧，聽著Charles的歌聲。

現在的他還在釐清這次是否能有所不同，是否Charles能完全填補他心中的空洞，是否Charles就是他一直在找的人——這或許還要花更多時間、力氣才能得到答案。  


但如果可以，他希望這一次能有所不同。

他希望Charles就是他所找的人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 個人覺得Song to Song裡Michael的角色是最很貼近現實，最可憐的人。他和Erik都是。
> 
> 從他跟Rhonda跟Faye關係上就蠻明白發現了，他的外貌、氣質、名譽、金錢都可以輕易吸引到別人，但卻沒有人能真正接受他自己，而他心中的空虛也未曾得到填補過。他只是藉由一次次與他人的短暫陪伴、情感、性愛、刺激去忽略心中的洞，但當這些消失時，就像毒品藥效過了一樣，那份痛楚變得更強烈明顯。
> 
> 唯一解決這份痛楚的方式只有找到能真正接納他的、有相同頻率的人，也就是Charles (James) 吧。他需要的不是一個 "taker"，而是一個 "giver"。


End file.
